


Faith

by bookish_cupcake



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: American Airlines, Freebird - Freeform, M/M, Realizing Feelings, civil war spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookish_cupcake/pseuds/bookish_cupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Faith is confidence or trust in a person or thing; or the observance of an obligation from loyalty"</p><p>Sam has plenty of time to think in that cell.</p><p>Companion fic to Silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith

 Sam is unsure if he'd call himself a man of faith. He wants to believe in God. He prays. He goes to church when it calls. But damn, is it hard to believe when it feels that his world keeps going to hell. He sits in his cell, waiting, because what else is he supposed to be doing. There's too much silence, too much time to think. Too much time to contemplate the mechanics of faith.

His thoughts drift to Steve, because he feels like that'd be an easier subject. He's wrong. Every time it's like a punch in the gut. He thinks about all the things he wanted to say, all the things he should've said. Even if he gets out of this cell, will Steve make it back alive? In the emptiness of his cell, he prays for Steve. Because the man is simply a man, not an indestructible angel.  

He then tries talking to Wanda at first, but they really fucked her up and she isn't talking to no one. He decides that when he gets out, he's gonna fuck them up worse. Talking with Clint is easier. The silence is filled with unimportant shit. Nothing they want the suits to use against them. One of these days, when they get out,  they plan on swapping Black Widow stories. Truth is, he doesn't expect to escape alive.

He sits some more. Counting gets boring. He starts making up scenarios in his head, but he's got to pull himself out of those before it gets too far. For awhile, he starts replaying events, trying to think of how he could've done things differently. He tries not to think about Rhodey.

For a moment, he wonders if he regrets his decisions. And if he were being completely honest with himself-- no. If there were one person he had faith in, it was Steve Rogers. After S.H.I.E.L.D., after Ultron, he'd follow Steve anywhere, even into another mess again. Because if there's one person that Sam can trust, it's him.

He looks up, hearing footsteps. At first, he thinks it's the suits again, ready for more questioning. Or hell, maybe it's Stark again. But it seems his faith hasn't been misplaced. He sees not that perfect Captain America smile, but that damn Steve Rogers smirk.

He's alive. He returned. His doubts are eased, because of course Steve Rogers returned.

In mere moments, they slip free from confinement. They're in the jet now, and Sam realizes he isn't quite sure where they're heading. He looks over at Steve, and thinks that home is home, so who cares?

 _Fuck_ , he whispers under his breath. In that moment, Sam realizes that it's more than loyalty and faith--he's in love with his best friend.

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best, I'm sorry! Maybe I'll redo it sometime in the future. I do plan on doing a SamSteve from Steve's pov.


End file.
